Love and War
by Reiajade
Summary: After becoming genin, Sakura starts to see a strange boy in her dreams. What could this mean? but more inportantly who is this boy
1. Chapter 1

Love and War

A Naruto and Ikki tousen crossover

By ReiaJade

Chapter one: the meeting

There it was again. It was that face again, this was the third time this week. She had started seeing his face after she had passed her Genin exam.

At least it was a handsome face, pale features, mysterious scarlet tresses, and golden ocher eyes. But the funny thing was it was as if she had met this boy before. Sakura sat up in her bed, judging by the bluish blackish sky it had to be four in the morning. She had to get back to sleep; today they would meet their Jonin sensei. She pulled the cover back over her she went into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------- Later on that day------------------------------

(In the academy)

Sakura was now sitting next to Naruto, waiting for their sensei. Usually she would be all over Sasuke, but today she wasn't feeling it. All she could think about was that familiar yet non-familiar face that haunts her. Why, why was this boy's face in her mind? And who was he?

"Hey, Sakura-chan, would you like to eat ramen with me later?"

Sakura looked at an earnest Naruto, normally she'd yelled at him, but she didn't have the energy. So instead of answer him she put her head on the desk in front of her. Naruto, who took this as a no stopped pestering her and started arguing with Sasuke.

Soon Iukra-sensei came in and started to announce the teams in which they would place in

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were team seven. Had this been any other day Sakura would have been jumping for joy at the thought of Sasuke of her team, but she just didn't care, that mystifying young boy plague her mind.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Naruto had a worried look on his face. Sakura lifted her head up to see that there was no one left but Naruto, Her, and Sasuke.

She smiled at him; she didn't need Naruto to start worrying about her because once his starts he never stops.

She got up. And walk towards him and Sasuke.

"I'm fine just tired, let's go meet our Sensei."

Sasuke didn't know at to make of Sakura current actions, whether he should overjoyed or a little worried about his future team mate. It wasn't like he liked her or anything it was just that her actions were so unlike her.

They were walking up to the roof when someone called out to Sakura. She quickly turn to see a boy, about a couple years older than her. He had medium length dark red hair and beautiful golden amber color eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke went up to the roof without her. She and the stranger stood there looking at each other.

"It's you the face in my dreams….."

He walked closer to her cupping her face with his hand.

"So, you are the pretty face that's been in my mind."

His unnaturally beautiful eyes seem to be searching for something in Sakura.

He then reach in his pocket and took out a beautiful scarlet bead.

"This is for you my crimson dragon; it's called a Magatama, go ahead put it on."

Sakura hesitated for a moment before putting on the ruby colored jewel.

In a flash of light she saw herself next to the boy she was wearing what looked like custom made black and gold kimono, and then she saw to old men dress as if they were in ancient china.

These were memories, her memories she knew what she was. She was a toushi. This boy in front of her was her master and the one she was destined to love.

The flashes of light return them to the present. She looked to him as he to her, and then she kneeled to him.

"Forgive me, Lord Sousou Moutoku, My name is Xun Yu I've waited for you since the day of my rebirth only not to remember you."

He smirked at her, so this was his master strategist, Shiba-I might actually have something to worry about. She might try to have her killed.

"Listen to me my Crimson dragon."

Sousou brought her face close to his, so to anybody that passed them it looked as if they were kissing

"Be on guard someone will try to erase you."

"Someone like Shiba'i Chutatsu, believe me my lord I will be on guard."

She was now walking towards the door to the roof, she did not late know the teacher wouldn't be there for another hour or so but she knew the teammates would be restless if she didn't show up.

Sousou was surprise at this girl, she was sharp, but he would wait, wait to unveil her to Kyosho.

"I'll leave you here in Konoha for a while, but when I come for you will you leave with me?"

She looked at him her eyes wide, how could he ask her something like that she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

He must of sense her answer because he stroked her cheek gently.

"I'll leave you know but know that I'll come back for you."

In a rage of red and gold flames he left.

"Master Sousou…"

She looked at the spot where he once stood before going up on the roof.

"HEY Sakura-Chan what took you so long?"

Naruto yelled at her.

She sat in between him and Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, just meeting an old friend."

Sasuke lean over to Sakura

"So who was that guy?"

Sakura sighed, right after she had gotten her memories back she felt Sasuke watching them.

"Why would you want to know Sasuke?"

She turned from him and looked up to the sky

"Sousou I'll wait for you forever

**Well that's It for this chapter. **

**R****eview and leave comments if you like it or if you think I can do better. No mindless hate comments. But tough love is appreciated.**

**Love ReiaJade**


	2. Chapter 2

Love and War

A Naruto and Ikki tousen crossover

By ReiaJade

Song of the moment- Sum 41 we are all to blame

Thank you to MissingAngel102 for adding my story

And a special thank you to yuchi1994 for reviewing my story.

All of this means a lot to me.

Chapter two:

Hinata Hyuga was sitting in her family's garden, drinking tea when she felt a familiar power. She reached into her jacket and pulls out her Ice blue Magatama and squeezed it.

"So a new player comes out to the field. This game just got a bit interesting."

She took another sip of her tea. She closed her eyes then she opened them again.

"I know you're there is no need to hide, love."

Head full of blonde hair popped out from the gate, his blue eyes scanned the Hyuga heiress. He moved slowly towards the indigo haired Hyuga.

"So Sakura-chan is Xun-Yu who would have thought?"

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and put his head in her lap. She ran her petite hands threw his wild flaxen hair.

"Hey, Hina-chan do you think that's she knows why we are here in the first place."

She had stopped playing with Naruto hair and pause for a moment.

"Well seeing that she just got her memories back, I'd say no, however, as she gains back all of her powers it will become clear."

Naruto took the hand that Hinata was petting him with and held it gently.

She looked down at him; his expression was one of the up most seriousness.

"You are Sun Quan, second brother to Hafuku Sonasku, also known as the ice phoenix for your ability to control ice, you are as of right now stronger than Xun- Yu if you plan to meet her please keep that in mind and also that we are to keep a low profile."

She stared at him for a while before she broke out a smile.

"You, Ma Chao are known as one of the Five Tiger Generals also as the Wind King seemed to always know my intention however you miss read this time, I just want to see how much she knows and how much of it is beneficial to Nanyou."

She patted his hand with her free one as jester to tell him not to worry.

He sighed and let go of her hand.

"Usually toushi who are intertwined with each other are able to become close and form bonds, but me and you as Sun Quan and Ma Chao, we have nothing to do with each other so how is it that we fell in love with each other."

Hinata went back to stroking his fair locks. She had been wondering the same thing.

"Maybe it is to ensure Seito and Nanyou alliance, or maybe it's just fate that brought us here, but I glad to be here with you."

"So when can we stop with this pretending, I don't like those people who you call family, I had to stop myself from killing them."

Hinata wrapped his head in her arms.

"Our job is not done, so we can't throw caution to the wind just yet."

Naruto jerked up he felt a familiar chakra. He sat up and kissed Hinata on her cheek.

"Your so-called family is coming, if you meet with Sakura-chan, play nice."

In a flurry of wind Naruto was gone. Hinata closed her eyes and put her Magatama back into her shirt.

"_Well back to my façade."_

She thought as her Father and Sister passed her in the garden.

"F..Father..um….I passed my genin exams."

She'd lowered her head she really hated her family with the exception of her little sister. They thought that they were above everyone else, but because of her job she couldn't bring attention to herself so she acted like a timid, shy, and worthless ninja.

He father didn't even glance her way. He kept moving as if she hadn't said a word. Her sister who was following stop when he had turn the corner. She grabbed Hinata's hands and gave her a proud smile.

"You really did that's good Hina, don't worry about daddy he just being stupid , just keep at it okay."

She gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran after her father.

"That poor child, what will Hanabi do, when I leave for Nanyou." Hinata stood up she wouldn't think of this right now, she would pay a little visit to Xun-Yu……

Sakura had made her way home despite Sasuke pestering her. When she entered her home her mother was waiting for her.

"Mother…"

Her mother had the snowy white hair pulled back into a beautiful , other than that her and her mother had the same features. Sakura notice her mother's pure black Magatama in her ear.

"Come, Xun-Yu we have much to discuss."

Her mother motioned her to the kitchen.

"You remember who are, however you remember who I am."

"You are Mao Haruno," her mother had lowered her head a bit. "However you are also Xun-Fan."

Mao's face lit up her she had pulled Sakura closer to her.

"There is a reason why we are here in these villages, but before that it seems that we have a visitor."

Mao had open her door to see Hinata Hyuga

"Hello, Xun-fan , I Sun Quan have come to kill your daughter Xun-Yu

**Whew, another chapter is finished remember to read and review and that comments are welcome . No mindless hate comments but though love is wanted.**

**Love ReiaJade **intoottootTO tototototototototoot


	3. Chapter 3

Love and War

Chapter three

Song of the moment: City by Hollywood Undead

List of Characters

Sakura Haruno (Xun-Yu) - the Crimson Dragon. Sakura is Xun-Yu, Sousou's Master strategist

Naruto Uzumaki (Mao Chao) - the Wind king one of the Five Tiger Generals of Seito

Hinata Hyuga (Sun Quan) the Ice phoenix, brother to HakufuSonsaku

Okay this is the third chapter. I'm also going to be working on two other fan fiction .Star-crossed (Mokuba and Hakufu, Yu-gi-oh and ikki tousen crossover,) and Angelic (Sakura and Oc crossover)

On with Chapter three…….

Hinata stood in the doorway. Sakura had folded her arms and smiled slyly at the young girl.

"Let me guess, Enjutsu Kouro ordered you to kill me?"

Hinata reached into her weapon's pouch and pulled a small scroll with a blue seal.

"That is correct, Even though he is nothing more than a coward; He is still the leader of Nanyou."

Sakura leaned against the frame of the door. Her arms still folded.

"So what you're telling me is that this Isn't personal, just business, I respect that, however what I won't tolerate is Kouro thinking that I'm an easy kill."

Sakura looked to her mother, who was still sitting at the kitchen table. She sipped her tea delicately she looked up to them.

"Use the underground rooms, I like living here so I don't want any fuss,"

Her mother had rushed them both into the medium sized house.

Sakura was shocked, not at the fact that her mother was setting up a death match for her, that wasn't it, no she was shocked at the fact that this was Hinata Hyuga, shy, timid, little Hinata. Hinata is from Nanyou which for her said something. Something either was going down or there was something here that Nanyou and Kyosho was guarding, and if that was the case, then she should also be on the lookout for Seito and Rakuyou.

They had made their way to the underground training rooms. The rooms looked like that of manmade area, Sakura sighed this was going to be a long day…

Hinata glanced over at Sakura. 'Is she seriously going to try to fight me? There's no way she could win for one she just got her memories back so she shouldn't have her any of her powers, unless she going try to fight me using ninja skills.

That made Hinata laugh, out of the entire rookie nine Sakura's ninja skills was the weakest.

She looked at her opponent. Sakura was calm so calm that it made her look indifferent, and that for some reason that worried Hinata.

"I'm ready, when you are."

Sakura said in an eerie soft voice.

Sakura folded her arms against her chest and waited for Hinata to make the first move.

"You'll regret that."

Hinata went for Sakura's face with the palm of hand, Sakura dodged and tried to sweep her feet from under her. Hinata flipped backwards and avoided falling she landed a few feet from Sakura.

Sakura charged at Hinata almost punching her in the gut Hinata grabbed her arm and kick Sakura in the face. Sakura took a hold of Hinata leg and threw her against the wall.

Hinata touch the back of her head to feel blood. She gave Sakura the look of hell.

"Listen you said this wasn't personal, now don't be an uppity bitch, besides you hit me too."

Sakura put her hands up in her defense.

Hinata started to laugh, it wasn't a normal laugh it was that soft screwy laugh that got you thrown in a mental asylum.

"Uppity, huh? I'll show you uppity,"

Around Hinata the wind started to pick up and chill. The floor the area was covered in ice.

Sakura tried to run but when she started her legs were stuck. She looked down to see that her legs were covered in ice.

"You can't move, my ice is as hard as diamonds, don't worry you won't feel a thing, I'll make you death quick and painless,."

The ice moved its way up Sakura waist, to her shoulders and her neck.

"Shit, this is bad, really… Really bad"

"You know Sakura, I really liked you, and we could have been friends, well it was nice knowing you."

And with that the insipid azure frost covered her head fully sealing her fate.

'Damn, please don't let it end like this; I don't want to die not without seeing him without seeing Master Sousou'

A tear ran down her cheek as she waited for death.

'Please Master Sousou help me………….'

Cherry colored flames in a shaped of a dragon surrounded Sakura, breaking the ice. Then it warped its way into Sakura's body.

Hinata was shock to say the least.

'How did she break my ice, that impossible….'

Hinata looked at Sakura; the dragon had transformed some of her features. Sakura once bubblegum pink hair was now midnight red and her jade green eyes became lighter but what was the most noticeable were the dragon markings on her forearms.

Hinata smirked 'this is only half of what she can do?'

Hinata put her hands in her pockets and turned away.

Sakura was dumbfounded; here she was rearing to go and her adversary walks away.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, WE'RE NOT DONE, WERE YOU SUPPOSE TO KILL ME??!!!"

Sakura stomped on the ground accidentally leveling the floor.

"It was a lie I wanted to test your ability, that's all ,there wasn't any order of execution, Enjutsu isn't that smart to concern himself with things that don't have to do with him."

Hinata smiled, this time it was a true one.

"I have to say, you not bad, but you still have some catching up to do, major catching up."

In a swirl of ice snow and wind Hinata was gone, while Sakura stood there comprehending what just happened.

"She coulda just asked, I mean I wouldn't have said no, but, damn she came all gun ho and shit, shorten my life span.

Sakura had finished her rant by time she got upstairs.

"You!!!"

She pointed to her mother angrily, who was still in the kitchen, smoking a cigar.

"Were in on this were you not?"

She glared at her mother while her mother laughed. She stopped glaring and fell into her mother chest.

"Messing with you two I'm going to be dead before I'm legal to drink…"

She said softly as she faded to sleep. Her mother stroked her now dark crimson hair.

"Watch over her My Master Sousou…………

DEAR READERS

Man this chapter took forever

So tell what you think, review, you know no hate comments

Also read my new story Star-crossed and be on the lookout on deviant art for my character outline for my original story Book of the Deviants : The way of Gaia

My Deviant art name is ReiaJade

Love ReiaJade


	4. Chapter 4

Love and War

Chapter four

Song of the moment- Undead by Hollywood Undead

Dear Readers: Thank you for reading and special thanks goes to Sketchfan

P.S. My Friend loves Haku and Zabuza, but sadly he neither likes the Naruto manga or has he got into the Battle vixen manga or anime so I'll ask you my loyal fans since they will be appearing next chapter, should I make them toushi or not (I love Haku he's adorable) review and let me know what you think.

Now on with the story

Sasuke noticed the changes in her. At first he noticed her physical changes, like her soft petal pink locks was replaced with black cherry tresses, her sage eyes became lighter. She traded her red training outfit for a dark blue tank top and black Capri's. The last thing that he noticed was the markings on her arms.

What he didn't notice right away was her change in attitude or the fact that she was spending more time with Naruto and Hinata. It was on that supposedly C-rank mission in the land of waves that he really started to notice Sakura.

They were escorting the bridge builder to his home. He and Kakashi were in front while Sakura and Naruto were behind the bridge builder. He felt that something wasn't right but he could put his finger on it, he had looked back to see Sakura stop for a second. She started to look around before she pulled on Naruto sleeve and whispered something in his ear.

It made him slightly jealous to see them acting that way; it was as if they had a secret that only they knew about. He didn't know why he was jealous he really couldn't stand Sakura, she was weak and was just like the other girls.

"Kakashi-sensei"

Her voice interpreted his thoughts he looked over to Sakura.

"Yes, what is it Sakura." Their sensei replied in a lazy manner.

"If you had to say, would you think that it rained recently?"

She asked innocently as she and Naruto started to push the bridge builder in the middle of them.

"Not bad Sakura, you noticed……"

Before Kakashi could get the words out he was bound with chains by two enemy ninja.

"Heh, One down." They said as the ripped Kakashi apart.

"Two down." They appeared behind Naruto in an attempt to do the same thing as they had done to Kakashi-sensei.

"Not in your children's, children's life time."

The Naruto they thought was real was a Kawarimi*, the real Naruto had appeared behind them kicking one of them in the back of the head. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna as she waited for the battle to come to an end while Sasuke helped Naruto fight off the enemy.

"Five...Four…three… two…one…."

She announced in an optimistic tone and right as she got down to one, Kakashi showed up and locked the two ninjas in a head lock.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, about this mission, something not right."

Sakura voiced her opinion as they had tied the shinobi to the tree of a random tree.

"Another point for Sakura, you're on a roll today, but in all seriousness this isn't a normal C-rank mission is it."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna with a solemn gaze that seem to tell him don't lie to him.

"My village didn't have enough money for a B-rank mission."

Tazuna told them his sob story about his village and about he was helping and also being targeted by building a bridge that would connect them to other villages.

"Well we're here now so we might as well help him."

Naruto assumed he was jumping for joy at the thought of a real mission.

"There is no point in going back now, however I think the rank of the mission will need to change."

Tazuna thank them for continuing the mission. He had noticed that Sakura didn't try to ask him out on a date or try to get close to him in manner. He was also shocked that she knew that they were going to be attack or that this wasn't a C-rank mission.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was being precise. She was actually being useful and not an annoying pest. But what brought about this change in her.

He sat beside her on the ride to the hidden mist village. Because of the mission they had to go by boat.

He stared at her for the longest while until she looked directly at him and smirked. He turned his head to face Naruto and also noticed that Naruto was being unnaturally quiet and had a uncharacteristic stern look on his face.

"Sakura..."

He whispered to the girl next to him.

"Yes, what is it Sasuke-kun is there something wrong?"

There was a certain level of softness when she said his name, but it wasn't like usual. This time it was more like a "tell me what you want and leave me alone."

"What wrong with the idiot he being unusual."

Sakura looked at Naruto and giggled. She knew what was wrong with him.

"Oh don't worry about him." She said loud enough for Naruto to hear. "He's missing a certain Hyuga back home."

Naruto looked her way, his face was beet red.

"Stop telling him unnecessary thing Sakura-chan."

He stammered as he pointed to Sasuke, Sakura crossed her legs and arms, her face held a victory grin.

"But I'm right aren't I?"

They way they argued you would have thought that they were brother and sister. He didn't know why but he didn't like the closeness that they shared. It felt as though he was being left out. He never knew those two were this close. Two months ago Sakura was yelling at him to leave her alone, she couldn't stand being near him.

It was like he was staring at a totally different person, and Sasuke didn't know why he was even interested in Sakura now. He didn't like her did he, no; of course not he didn't have those types of feelings towards anyone. He lived for one reason and one reason only, and it was to kill that man.

He looked at Sakura again.

Whatever he was feeling, he wasn't sure if he liked it, that feeling could hinder his mission.

"Falling in love is for fools…..

Dear readers: well this chapter was super short but in any case review and tell me if you like it. I tried doing it from Sasuke point of view. To the people who love Sasuke, I'm sorry but I'm not a fan of him, I mean I liked him at the start of Naruto but as of now I can't stand him, but to be fair to those who do like him, I will keep the bashing at a minimal, but none the less there will be bashing so fair warning ( I'm more of a Gaara and Naruto fan)

Love ReiaJade

P.s. make sure you go to my deviant art page and read my character list, review on that to and tell m e what you think

.com/ReiaJade


	5. Chapter 5

Love and War

Chapter Five

Song of the moment-Had enough

Thank you for reading it means a lot to me; s

P.S. ReiaJade does not ………………………. Own…………………NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Crying in a corner, wishing she owned at least Gaara" Or Ikki tousen "If she did she would have kidnapped Ouin and Shigi a long time ago"

(Sorry it's the teeny tiny fan girl in me XD)

They had just gotten off the boat a couple of minutes ago and Sakura knew something was already wrong.

Naruto must have felt it too, because as they were walking he nudged her slightly. They had walked passed a couple of bushes when Naruto took out his Kunai and threw it at them.

"You idiot, what are you doing." Sasuke had asked.

Sakura looked at the bushes then she looked around.

'He's around here somewhere' she thought as Naruto put on his act of being an idiot

"Relax, there's nothing there."

Kakashi said slightly annoyed

"But Kakashi-sensei I could sense something there." Naruto whined. It was too pathetic how he could pull this off with anyone suspecting anything.

As they were auguring a snow white rabbit came hopping out of the bushes where Naruto's kunai landed early.

"Oh, see dobe it's just a rabbit."

"Um Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to Sakura with that stoic face.

"What?"

"When is the last time you saw white rabbit out side this time of year?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I think that we better be on guard, I'm getting weird vibes."

Sakura reached into the pouch that was on her hip and took out a pair of gloves.

Naruto retracted his steps and positioned himself in front of Tazuna.

"Sakura excellent job, I'm really am impressed with you today, were you always this sharp?"

Kakashi asked, wondering the same thing, he noticed that Sakura was becoming bolder and more mature, what could had happened to make her changes so much in so little time.

"Only when I want to."

Sakura joked, and then she noticed that the mist around them was getting thicker.

'He's here,"

Sakura heard a whispering sound in the distance. It sounded like……

"EVERYONE GET DOWN."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a blade skimmed the top of her hair.

"THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

Sakura pulled out the strange looking swords she had hidden.

"Interesting blades for an interesting person."

A dark voice called out.

"Hey I know who you are; you're Zabuza, demon of the mist."

Naruto said pointing at the bandaged shinobi who was standing on top of that Monstrous sword, that had landed in the tree.

She was ready to charge at the older man when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder

She turned to her right to see Kakashi –sensei.

"Back off all of you, this guy is too much for you to deal with.

The rouge shinobi turned his head slightly in Kakashi direction.

"You seem to be the Sharingan Kakashi, Sorry but the old man is mine."

Kakashi lifted his crooked headband.

Sasuke looked a t his teacher in shock.

'Why does he have the Sharingan?'

Sakura who had went back to her post of help Naruto guard Tazuna was pretty surprised by this development.

'Well what do you know; even old dogs have new tricks'

"You all surround and protect Tazuna, do not enter this fight that is the teamwork for this mission."

Kakashi still had his hand firmly on his headband.

"First Zabuza… Fight me."

He had finally pushed his head band all the way up to unveil his eye.

His eye was red with black semi circles that swirl around each other, in other words the Sharingan.

"I already get to see the famous sharingan, Heh I'm honored."

"What is that?"

Tazuna whispered to Sakura as her back was to him.

"The sharingan, the copy wheel eye technique, the ability to defeat all Gen, Tai, and Nin- Jutsu."

Sakura stated, it was good of her for these last four months that she studied Kekkai Genkai and other Jutsu.

"But that's not all it does."

Sasuke said grimly looked straight at Zabuza.

"Heh, exactly, that's not all, what's even scarier is that you can copy your opponents technique once you see them."

With his eyes locked on Kakashi, Zabuza continued on.

"When I was a member of the hidden mist's assassin team…. I kept a handbook, it included information on you."

"The man who had copied over a thousand Jutsu…. Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Sasuke was confused

'What's going on, the sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan.'

Sasuke took one good look at his sensei

'Could he be….'

"Now… Let's end all this talking…. I have to kill that old man."

Upon hearing that team seven got into their positions around Tazuna with Kakashi standing firm in front of them ready to take on Zabuza.

"But Kakashi!! It seems …I have to beat you first. "

Zabuza had jump from the tree only to disappear into thin air. The group had scanned the area for him.

"He'll come after me first."

Kakashi told them.

"You don't even notice until you're already dead, and It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly, you guys be careful."

Sakura had moved to the right side of Tazuna while Naruto was on the left, which left Sasuke in front.

'This is going to be interesting….'

Was the thought that was going thru Sakura's head. She was calm until she sensed some one else.

Their charka signal was low but she could still sense them.

"Naruto…psst….Naruto..."

Sakura whispered to Naruto hoping that they would be out of ear shot of their third teammate and sensei.

Naruto had faintly turned his head towards Sakura.

"I know, its low not depleted that means that they are hiding from us."

"It seems that they are a ninja, but they also have the power of a Toushi…."

"That's really…. Be on guard Zabuza is going to make and attack."

Sakura had looked around to spot Zabuza standing on the small pond.

He had preformed a couple of hand signs.

"Ninpou…. Hidden Mist no Jutsu….."

"He's gone…"

The mist around them started to get thicker and thicker. To the point that they were covered in nothing but white fog.

"The Mist is getting thicker!!!!"

Naruto obviously announced as the three of them tighten their stance around Tazuna.

"Obviously, you idiot that's why it called Hidden mist no Jutsu!!!"

Sasuke had retorted apparently afraid about what was about to happened to them

"Now is not the time for you two to argue, we have a job to complete kill each other afterwards."

Sakura groaned to her teammates. She couldn't feel his chakra at all.

"Eight choices…"

Zabuza voice cut like a knife thru the mist.

"What?"

Sakura became confused. What did he mean by eight choices?

"Kidneys, Heart, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical vein, Neck Vein, Brain.

He had started to laugh heartily.

"Which one should I go after first?"

"Shit, He's coming…"

Sakura announced. Naruto nodded, but Sasuke just stood there, cold sweat dripping from his face which held a look of being petrified.

'What an incredibly dangerous ki. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy… The intensity of a Jounin…It feels like my life is being squeezed…I can't take it… I'd almost rather die now and get it over with….

He felt a hand on his shoulder He turned around to see Sakura smirking at him.

"Don't worry."

"Sasuke…"

He looked towards Kakashi.

"Like she said don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me."

He then gave Sasuke one of his trademark smiles.

"I don't let my comrades died."

We'll see about that.

Zabuza had appeared right in the middle of their solid defense

"It's over."

Kakashi had jumped over there and punched Zabuza in the stomach before he could attack. But he also knocked the three genin out of the way as a result.

Kakashi flipped behind him and stabbed in the back with a kunai, Zabuza had burst into a puddle of water.

"Sensei behind you!!"

Naruto yelled. Kakashi turned to see the real Zabuza about to swing his sword down on him.

Zabuza had cut thru Kakashi, or what he thought was Kakashi. Kakashi had turn into water.

'Water Clone no Jutsu?!.... No way he copied it in this mist?'

Zabuza felt the coldness of metal pressed against his neck.

"Don't move."

Kakashi ordered him.  
"It's over!!"

Zabuza chuckled

"It's over?... you don't get it….There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations."

"Hehe... But that was impressive of you."

"I'm not that easy…."

Zabuza's voice echo softly from behind Kakashi. Kakashi quickly got rid of the fake Zabuza that was in front of him.

"That one's a fake too?"

Yelled Naruto, Kakashi whipped around to see Zabuza swing coming. He narrowly dogged the sword. The blade of the sword hit the ground. He put his hand on the knob of the blade. Catching Kakashi off balance, Zabuza delivered a kick to Kakashi that sent him flying across the ground

'Now"

Zabuza went to attack Kakashi when he felt a pang in his foot. He looked down to see that the floor was litter in little black weapons.

"Makibishi…" "Foolish."

Kakashi had landed in the water.

"Sensei!!!!!!!!"

Naruto panicked while the others kept their cool.

'This isn't going so well for Kakashi-Sensei….'

Sakura looked on the battle; Kakashi needed a plan and fast.

As Kakashi tried to get out of the water, he noticed something weird about it.

'What? This water is heavy…'

"Heh. Fool….. Water prison no Jutsu.

Kakashi turn his head slightly.

"Damn!!"

The water rose around Kakashi like a sphere. Kakashi was trapped in a ball of water

"What!!!"

"You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake, Hehehe I now have you in my inescapable special prison."

"Now the fun begins…..

Dear readers

I had wanted to go thru the whole Zabuza Saga but I remember that there is something I missing, I also wanted Haku in this Chapter but there is always next time

So read and review, tell me what you think.

Love ReiaJade

P.s. the Sasuke bashing is coming just be patience and you will be rewarded.


	6. Chapter 6

Love and war

Chapter six

Song(s) of the moment- The Pretender by Foo Fighters/ What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin

Things were not going Kakashi's way at all. He was now currently stuck in Zabuza's clever water jutsu.

"It makes things tougher if you can move, you know?

Zabuza said to Kakashi as he moved away from him.

"Now Kakashi we can finish things up later. First I'll take care of them."

Zabuza preformed a water clone Jutsu. Team seven watched as the clone rose from the water.

'Shit he's coming this way'

Sakura knew what was going to happen. Zabuza had neutralized their commanding officer, thus taking out his biggest threat. To him they were just playthings.

Sakura stood her ground. Her calm face betrayed her inner emotions.

'This power isn't the power of a Shinobi, it's the power of a high ranking Toushi… he has to be at least an A- Rank.'

To a normal ninja it seemed that Zabuza was using regular Charka there was something different about the way it was flowing it was all wrong….

"That not Charka……"

She whispered how could she not have felt it before, it was the same feeling that Hinata gave off when she first met her.

Sasuke whipped his head around to face her.

"Come again, how isn't that charka?"

"Hehe, Wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas…., But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death."

Zabuza's voice shook Sakura to her core. The aurora that he emitted was dark and cold, like the deepest depths of the ocean. It made her shiver just by looking at him. It was true that she felt a similar feeling when dealing with Hinata, but this was darker… as if there was no light in his heart.

"Basically…. Once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook… then you can start calling yourself a ninja… you guys should not be referred to as ninjas."

The clone of Zabuza's disappeared once again.

"Dammit he disappeared again!"

Naruto yelled in frustration. As soon as the word left his mouth a side kick was delivered to his face, knocking off his head band in the process;

The kick sent Naruto flying, Zabuza walked towards him stepping on his headband as if it was nothing..

'Now show me…. Show me who you are nameless toushi….'

He looked at the now enraged Sakura who was clenching her fist.

"Heh just a brat."

The real Zabuza had commented, he wasn't interested in any else but that girl… she wasn't an E-rank nor a D-rank so she had to be higher and on top of that she is from Kyoshu. He wanted to see her power. He knew that Kyoshu's general Sousou Mokuto was infatuated with having strong warriors…

"You guys!!!! Take Tazuna and run away!!! You have no chance of beating him!! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move."

Kakashi's words cut deeply into Sakura's mind. She couldn't understand

'Why does he want us to run away... Are we really that weak…?'

"The water clone cannot go very far from his real body."

Rage filled Sakura as Kakashi continued to talk.

'If I can't protect them… I can't protect Sousou…. No I can protect them…. I can protect my Master… I'll prove it… I'll prove it to you!"

Zabuza stopped advancing upon Naruto and turned his attention to the girl.

'This is what I've waited for….'

Sakura hair hid her expression, but Sasuke felt the murderous aurora that surrounded the small girl.

She started laugh, her voice sounded like someone possessed her.

A soft pink light delimited her in the form of a dragon.

"Ah so you're a dragon, so which general are you."

Now he was curious, this girl didn't seem to be the type to be harboring a dragon; this could turn out to be dangerous.

Sakura's laughs got louder. She had started to open her mouth wide.

'What is she..?'

Sasuke looked at his teammate with renewed interest he didn't know why, but as he watched Sakura his chest tighten.

She let out a blood curling scream that seemed to destroy the surrounding forest along with Zabuza's clone.

Kakashi looked on in shock at this moment he thought about something that the Hokage had told him.

Flash back…..

"Kakashi, I have put Sakura Haruno on you team, you will have to be careful."

Kakashi had been called into the Hokage's office the day before the teams were going to be announced.

"If I remember correctly, this Sakura Haruno comes from a normal family and has no special abilities to speak of, that and her Ninja skills aren't where they should be. What is there to be carefully of? She's just an average shinobi."

The Hokage laughed as he smoked his pipe. It seemed like he dazed off for a minute before he gave Kakashi a piece of advice.

"Kakashi, don't judge this book by its cover, if you do it may just bite you……

End of Flashback

'This is what he meant….. Just…. Just…. What are you Sakura???'

Sakura's eyes weren't normal they were a light pink color but the most unnatural thing was that the pupils were the shape of a dragon.

The unnatural pink flames roared to life around Zabuza. Right when she was going to attack him her hands were bound and needles went thru Zabuza's neck, killing him.(yea right!!!!!)

The jutsu that Kakashi was in had dropped he had looked to the person who was now restraining Sakura.

She couldn't have been that much older that Sakura maybe about sixteen seventeen years old. Long black locks and a face that was void of all emotion. Her white dress looked to be from a foreign country .

"Xun Yu….. Stop before you destroy yourself……."

Her tone of voice held no sentiment neither, no emotion cross her azure eyes. She tightened her grip on Sakura's arms.

Sakura let out a growl that should have belonged to an animal. She broke the wire that bound her.

She took a swing at the strange girl. The girl simply jumped out of the way.

"I have no other choice,"

She moved as fast as lighting she was behind Sakura within a matter of seconds.

She hit several points on Sakura's back. It seemed to stop Sakura as she hit the ground with a thud.

The girl picked her up and brought her to Kakashi.

"She is strong but is still young."

"Couldn't the same be said about you?"

He asked lazily as he picked up his student.

"Keep watch over her ………………"

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to them.

"Kakouen Myousai….."

Naruto whispered as he looked on to the older girl.

She looked in his direction and nodded.

"She will return to normal soon, she might not have any memories of these last few moments."

With that the young assassin disappeared.

"Now that you all are finished, I'll be talking this body."

Another stranger appeared, she was crouched down by Zabuza corpse.

She had picked up his body and had disappeared.

Tazuna had offered them to stay the night at his house. Half way thru the journey is when Sakura woke up.

"Ugh my head, scratch that my whole body, man what did I get into?"

She noticed that she was on Kakashi's back.

"I'm glad you could join us Sakura-chan."

"Um… Kakashi-Sensei what happened to you???"

Kakashi stopped for a moment before he remember the girls words

"We got into a little fight nothing the four of us couldn't handle."

Sakura didn't know what happen she was really confused but she would take Kakashi explanation for now.

"This is it."

Tazuna said as he led them in the door of his house.

Um….Kakashi-Sensei….you can put me down now.

She had told him as they made their way inside.

"Father."

His daughter, Tsunami had greeted him at the door.

"Father, Ryomou is here she seemed worried about something."

They had looked to him for an answer.

"Ryomou is my other daughter."

They had made their way into the kitchen; they saw a pretty blue short haired girl with an eye patch over her left eye.

"Papa, why didn't you tell me you were having problems I would have come home earlier?"

The girl's voice was strong and full of pride but it was also underlined with worry and relief. She wore the yellow and red uniform of a Nanyou warrior.

'So this is Nanyou's Ryomou Shimei.'

Sakura thought as she examined the older girl.

"I didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon with Genpou."

Ryomou blushed slightly at the mention of the word honeymoon.

"That's not the point!"

She said to him, she had gotten up and took his hands in hers

"You could have called me I would have taken care of this Gato pig..."  
She put one of her hands on her left eye patch.

She turned in Sakura's and Naruto's direction she stared at them.

"I'm Ryomou Shimei; it is nice to meet you."

She told them she continued to look them over. When she felt like she had seen enough she had gotten up.

"I'm going out for a walk I won't be long."

With that she had left them.

"On that note you guys, are you all up for some training?"

Kakashi asked them smiling a smile that told them that he was going to work them to death.

Meanwhile…..

"You need to be more careful, if Kakouen Myousai hadn't been there you could have died."

The mysterious stranger had taken Zabuza to an empty field. It seemed that the young stranger was an ally of Zabuza's instead of an enemy.

Zabuza wasn't dead; the needles hadn't hit any of his vital points. Zabuza sat up and took the needles out of his neck.

"Damn, you sure are rough…."

"You have seen the power of Xun-Yu; I suggest that you reframe from unleashing that power."

Both of the Missing nin's looked up to see Kakouen standing on the highest tree branch.

"Sousou will not take it lightly if her powers grow out of control."

Kakouen had landed in front of them.

"Xun-Yu isn't that the name of Kyosho key advisor, if so why it is that she has a dragon."

It was strange to see a Toushi outside the main general that had a dragon, well beside Shimei of Nanyou…

"Why is it that she has a dragon?"

Kakouen turn and walked away but not before answering his question

"That is information that is only privileged to Master Sousou, Han Sui"

"So are you saying that we aren't privileged enough?"

The masked shinobi had taken off her mask to reveal her beautiful face.

Kakouen had stopped in her tracks and looked back at the young girl.

"Do not be foolish Pang De if you unleashed that power now not only will she kill you but she will also destroy herself."

"What about the other two."

She asked the older girl

"Ma Chao of Seito is the blonde boy, he is also the jinchūriki of the nine tailed fox, the other boy is the last remaining Uchiha… his brother is the lover of Toushi and is currently in Nanyou."

"I see so we should give up this mission then, is what you are saying?"

Haku asked her she had noticed that Zabuza was silent the whole conversation.

"No not all but you have been warned.."

With that statement said, the young assassin disappeared

"Well I don't care much for warnings, you miss out on all the fun that way.."

"So what are you going to do…."

"That's simple Haku… we're going after Xun-Yu, forget Gato and forget the bridge builder."

"Do you want me to kill Gato and his men?"

Haku asked as she wrapped Zabuza's arm around her shoulder to support him.

"Yes that would be perfect, he is such a pain, with him out of the way he can go about this our own way."

Xun-Yu… you are an interesting person….

Dear readers

That does it for this chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long. But the next one should be out soon. But concerning the newest ikki tousen anime that's coming out in April, I might have to change Naruto's toushi character since there will be a character in the anime based on Ma Chao. Well that aside please read and review.

P.s.

Please go on to my deviant art account which is under the name ReiaJade and vote for the lady you think should capture Itachi's heart. I would love to hear from you…

Love ReiaJade

P.s.s

This are the toushi that Haku and Zabuza are

Zabuza- Han Sui- General that served under Ma Chao then Sousou

Haku- Pang De –Served under Ma Chao then under Sousou


End file.
